The Return of Princess and Smudge
by RadiantTwilight
Summary: Princess and Smudge decide to join ThunderClan. There is a new prophecy and the old enemy want revenge for their leader.
1. Prologue

On the top rock there was a blue-gray she-cat waiting for something. She heard a sound and turn around. It was another old dark gray tomcat with pale blue eyes. She said "Hello Skywatcher." Skywatcher said "Hello Bluestar. I wonder where he is?" Bluestar said "He said he will come." "Hello Bluestar and Skywatcher." Bluestar and Skywatcher turn around and saw another cat. It was brown tabby tomcat with amber eyes. Skywatcher said "Hello Stoneteller." Bluestar said "Now we can begin, ok Skywatcher how your Clan." Skywatcher said "Not good. SkyClan were attack by kittypets. But they left because they said we are too weak." They heard a sound and turn around. It was a badger. Bluestar said

"Midnight what are you doing here?!"

Midnight said "I was at my home until I saw kittypets heading to the mountain." Skywatcher said "What if they were the same kittypets, they have claws on their collars." Midnight said "They have claws on their collars." Bluestar said "What if they are... No it can't be them!" Stoneteller said "It can't be what?!" They heard a sound. "Two cats can save all the Clans, they're not from Clans, but one of them is related to one of them." The cat showed of who it was talking about." Bluestar said "No not them!" It said "It is them." It left. Stoneteller said "I better go to warn my Rushing Water Tribes." Skywatcher said "We will meet again Bluestar." Skywatcher and Stoneteller left. Bluestar thinks "I hope that cat were right."


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I wasn't on because I have school**

* * *

><p>It been five moons since the war of the Dark Forest and the four Clan. After Firestar death from the tree on fire Brambleclaw became Bramblestar. Squirrelflight is expecting Bramblestar's kits. Cloudtail is a deputy until Squrrelflight has her kits.<p>

At ThunderClan camp...

Leafpool keep having the same dream about Hollyleaf. So she went to Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather said "What is wrong Leafpool?" Leafpool said "I keep having the same dre about Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf was a warrior but she told the truth about Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather and she kill Ashfur. She went to the tunnel and the tunnel collapsed but she survived and she met the ancient cats then she died from Hawkfrost so Brambelstar kill his own brother Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost was Brambleclaw's half brother he kill him for make a trap for Firestar. Lionblaze came and Leafpool tell about her dreams. Lionblaze said "I tell Bramblestar about this." Lionblaze went to Bramblestar's. Bramblestar said "What is it Lionblaze?" Lionblaze said "Leafpool keep having dream about Hollyleaf."

Dovewing came. Bramblestar said "What is wrong Dovewing?"Dovewing said "I saw two cats and they're are heading to our camp." The two cats came. One was light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws kittypet and another was plump, black and white tom kittypet. Dustpelt was about to attack one of the cats. Cloudtail said "Dustpelt stop!" Dustpelt said "Why? They are intruders!" Cloudtail said "No they're not this she-cat is my mother right Princess." Princess said "Yes I am Princess Cloudtail's mother." Smudge said "I am Smudge Firestar's friend."

Bramblestar said "Why are you guys here?" Smudge said "We want to felt what it like to feel in the wild." Princess said "And we met two cats and they're Ravenpaw and Barley." Cloudtail said "You met Ravenpaw and Barley. How are they?" Smudge said "They're okay." Princess said "Where Firestar?" Cloudtail said "He died on the tree while it was on fire." Princess and Smudge was sad. Cloudtail said "But he is watching us in StarClan." Thornclaw said "Great more kittypets, We shouldn't let them join." A half of the Clan agree to Thornclaw and half of the Clan disagree Thornclaw. Bramblestar said "Let's all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the Highledge for a Clan meeting." All the cats came and talking about of what the meeting about. Bramblestar said "Tonight Jayfeather and I are going to the Moonpool."

At the Moonpool...

Bramblestar lick the pool and fall asleep. Firestar, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, and Lionheart. Firestar said "I think Princess and Smudge should join." Hollyleaf said "I agreed to Firestar." Bluestar said "Firestar, Hollyleaf are you two mousebrain. I don't think they could join." Lionheart said "I agreed to Bluestar." They heard a sound and they look where the sound is coming from. It was Skywatcher and Stoneteller. Bluestar said "Skywatcher and Stoneteller what are you doing here? This is ThunderClan meeting." Skywatcher said "No it is not ThunderClan meeting." Stoneteller said "What if those two are the cats in the prophecy." Bramblestar said "What prophecy?" Bluestar was about to speak. "Hello Bluestar, Lionheart, Firestar, Hollyleaf, Skywatcher, and Stoneteller."

They turn around and saw five cat. It was a ginger tomcat with amber eyes and large white paws. Another was black she-cat. Another was silvery gray tomcat with green eyes. Another was brown she-cat. And another was gray tom with white patches. Bluestar said "Who are you?" He said "I am Thunderstar the first leader of ThunderClan." She said "I am Shadowstar the first leader of ShadowClan." He said "I am Riverstar the first leader of RiverClan." She said "I am Windstar the first leader of WindClan." He said "And I am Skystar the first leader of SkyClan." Skywatcher said "Why are you here?" Thunderstar said "I was the cat who told the prophecy." Stoneteller said "That was you?" Windstar said "Actually the five of us know the prophecy." Bluestar said "Alright Smudge and Princess can join ThunderClan."

At ThunderClan camp...

All the cats came to the Hidledge. Bramblestar said "Princess and Smudge can join ThunderClan." Thornclaw said "No we shouldn't let them join." Bramblestar said "It was StarClan choice. Dovewing after you learn from your mentor Lionblaze you will teach to Princess. Ivypool after you learn from your mentor Cinderheart you will teach to Smudge." Princess and Dovewing touches each other nose. Smudge and Ivypool touches each other nose. Dovewing said "We can show you around the camp." Dovewing said "You know the Highledge, where Bramblestar call the meeting." Ivypool said "Up there is a cave where Bramblestar live." Princess said "So that where the leader live."

Dovewing said "Over here is where the warrior sleep." Ivypool said "The warriors work like hunting, patrols, and fighting but the queens live in the nursery of expecting or having kits." Princess said "How many kits have to be apprentices?" Dovewing said "They have to be six moon." Ivypool said "Over here is where the elders sleep." Dovewing said "The elders retired form being warrior or being too old." Ivypool said "The medicine cat's den live in here and the apprentice is training to be one." Dovewing said "This is the apprentices's where you sleep." Ivypool said "We will show the territories tomorrow." Smudge and Princess started to go to sleep.

At night...

Smudge wake up and noticed that Princess wasn't in her nest. He walk out the apprentice's den. He saw Princess looking up to StarClan. Smudge said "Why are you up?" Princess said "I miss Firestar." Smudge said "I do miss Firestar, but he is watching us." Princess said "Your right. 'Yawns' Come on let go back to sleep." Princess and Smudge went back to apprentice's den.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say sorry for the spoiler for the people who haven't read the Warrior cats books<strong>


End file.
